


Heartbreak

by Skullsai



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Car Accidents, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, Partner Betrayal, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsai/pseuds/Skullsai
Summary: Makoto Tachibana and Sousuke Yamazaki share something in common. They're both in love with their best friends. However it seems their best friends are in love with each other and things take a turn. Will Makoto ever learn to love again? Only time will tell as Sousuke tries to help a distraught and heartbroken Makoto.





	1. Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my second story here. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. Again I apologize for any errors I do struggle with dyslexia and am trying to proof read and make sure this is as correct as possible. ^^ I hope you all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto decides that today is the day to tell his best friend that he's in love with him. However it seems like the world has other plans for him when he discovers that Haru has someone else in mind as a love interest. He tries to head off with no one noticing but it seems he wasn't the only one that had his heartbroken and was there to witness it. So what is to come for Makoto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little short. There will be more to come in the next few chapters.

Makoto had always been in love with his raven haired best friend. They had been through so much together. Each day that went by it was getting harder and harder to keep it a secret. He wanted to tell Haru but he was terrified. What if this ruined their friendship? What if Haru didn't feel the same? He was so stuck in his head that he hadn't seen the signs that were always right in front of him. 

 

After what seemed like decades of arguing back and forth with himself Makoto had decided to tell Haru. He wanted to tell him before they moved to Tokyo for college. He couldn't hold these feeling inside any longer. He decided to tell Haru at the festival once it was almost time for the fireworks. It was an event at Rin's school and they'd all be surrounded by their friends. 

 

Today was the day and Makoto was rather nervous. He waited for their activities of fun with their friends to be over and for the night to settle down when he went to look for Haru. He took deep breaths trying to calm how nervous he was. The fireworks would be starting soon which he felt would be the perfect time to tell him even despite what happened the last time. He rehearsed what he was going to say in his head over and over as he got closer to where he thought Haru was. He finally saw him and smiled brightly. He went to raise a hand and opened his mouth to say the others name but quickly stopped when he finally saw the vision in front of him. He saw the boy he had been so in love with locking lips with their friend Rin in a rather intense display of affection. He felt his heart drop and that's when the fireworks started. 

 

His eyes watered heavily and he felt like his heart was shattered. Any happiness that had been in him had left his body. He turned around and quickly darted away from the scene hoping and praying that no one saw him. He felt so embarrassed and didn't want anyone to see him like that. He was sure his face dropped and that he looked so stupid. What he didn't know is that someone had saw his heart break like this. Someone did see how visibly upset he looked.

 

That person was Sousuke Yamazaki who was just as heartbroken. He felt numb seeing his best friend kissing his enemy. He like Makoto had been just as in love with his best friend. He thought Rin felt the same. Then again he should have known. All of those letters the other ignored. All of those times he tried to reach out to the other. He knew that it was worthless to waste his time on the other but he had been so in love with him. The thing that shocked him was that Haru liked Rin. He was so sure that Haru and Makoto were dating or would be. They were so close and Makoto seemed to be the only person that understood Haru. Seeing Makoto so heartbroken hurt Sousuke more than his own heartbreak. Makoto was such a loving and giving person so to see him hurt like that really shook him. He didn't know Makoto that well but the few times he had he knew how gentle of a heart the other had. Honestly Makoto was one of the people he did like of Rin's friends. As much as he wanted to storm off and be alone he knew Makoto didn't need to be alone right now. When the other quickly headed off he headed after him. 

 

Makoto was trying so hard to keep the tears and every bad feeling he felt locked deep inside until he got home. His parents and siblings were gone for the weekend with his grandmother so he knew he'd be alone. He was starting to feel like he'd always be alone. Maybe that's what he deserved. This was really taking a toll on him. He felt so stupid. He kept questioning that what ifs. What if he would have told him earlier? Would Haru have said yes? How long where Haru and Rin a thing? What if Haru hated him? What if that fight they had driven him to Rin? His mind was going crazy. He was finally shaken from his thoughts when he felt a mans hand on his shoulder saying his name. He was about to walk into a busy street so it was good someone had stopped him. "Sorry...I..." He looked at the man his face paling. "Sousuke..." He said softly. Out of all the people he wasn't expecting this to be the man to stop him. He had only talked to Sousuke a few times. Each time had been fairly nice. He knew there was a good and gentle man under that rough exterior he tended to give out. Then it hit him. Did Sousuke see him get his heartbroken? Why would Sousuke have been there? Wait Sousuke and Rin were really close... Was Sousuke in the same situation as Makoto?

 

Sousuke quickly headed after the other his eyes wide when he saw the other was about to head into traffic. He put his hands on the others shoulder quickly stopping him. "Makoto...you could have gotten killed." He said panting softly as he spoke. He looked at the others face and could really see just how hurt the other was. The once bright emeralds eyes looked dull and glossy with tears. Sousuke was upset but he was more upset for the other than for himself. "I...saw what happened.....It seems we're in the same boat...." He said. "You deserve better." He said. "He's certainly not worth walking into traffic for." He said. "Let me walk you home...please...." Sousuke said. 

 

Makoto looked at the other and listened to his words. So the other was in the same boat as he was. He felt awful that the other was hurt just like he was. Sousuke's concern for him wasn't something he accepted. After all why would the other care about him? "I..would apprecaite it if you would walk me home....thank you for saving me." He said softly. "I'm....also sorry that you are hurt as well." He said. His voice wasn't as cheerful and loving as it normally was. 

 

"I'm just glad you're okay. It sucks but I promise we'll both get through this." He said as he put an arm around the other gently and walked home with the other. He really hoped that the other was going to be okay. Makoto really didn't deserve so much sadness and unhappiness in his life. 

 

Makoto appreciated the other walking him home. His mind was worried about the other as well. He knew this was hard on the other too. When he got home he looked at the other. "Thank you for taking me home." He said. "I uhm....would you want to stay for a little....my family is going to be out for the weekend." He said.

 

Sousuke wasn't expecting the other to invite him in. "Of course...how about I make us some tea." He said. "We could both use something to get our minds off of this." He said. He remembered Rin saying that Makoto wasn't that great at cooking so he decided it would be better if he made the tea. He was also the more stable of the two. 

 

"I'd like that." Makoto said softly. "Thank you, Sousuke." He said softly as he shut the door behind them and led the other into the kitchen sitting down. "I.....I'm sorry you had to see me like that....I just....feel really stupid." He said. "I should have seen the signs....I should have known.....god...I feel like everyone knew but me..." He said.

 

"Makoto...don't beat yourself up about this." Sousuke said. "You didn't know....love is blind...I felt the same. I thought Haru was getting in Rin's way....I didn't see the signs that they were with each other." He said. "If you're an idiot than im the biggest one of all." He said as he began to get the things to make tea for them. "You loved him and gave him much more than he deserved. You're a good person." Sousuke said. 

 

"You're a good person too. Thank you, Sousuke." Makoto said. "You deserve better too." He said his eyes watering. "It just...hurts...." He said. "Knowing that you loved someone who will never feel the same." He said. 

 

Sousuke listened to the other stopping as the other did talked. "We both deserve better. We'll find someone who will treat us better." He said. He went back to making the tea again. He didn't feel like he was very good with words but he was trying. When he finished the tea he poured them each a cup and set them down on the table. He sat down with the other and took a sip of the tea letting his eyes close. 

 

Makoto thanked the other and took a sip of the tea. He wasn't sure what to say to the other. He hated being sad in front of people. He heard his phone ring it was Haru. He sighed and picked it up. "Hello..." He said softly. 

 

"Hey where are you? I thought we were going to walk home together and I couldn't find you. Are you okay?" Haru asked. 

 

"Yes I'm fine. I just went home early. I wasn't feeling well." Makoto lied looking down as he spoke. "I'm going to head to bed....goodnight, Haru. Please be safe." He said as he hung up the phone. 

 

Sousuke watched as the other talked on the phone. He could see that the other was visibly upset as he spoke. Makoto was going to need some time to heal. When the other hung up the phone he spoke up. "Hey....are you going to be okay if I leave later....I don't mind staying over. I can sleep on the couch. I just want to make sure you're okay." He said. 

 

"I'm fine...." Makoto said softly even though he knew that the other would know he was lying. "I..... actually maybe it wouldn't be so bad...having you stay." He said. "You can sleep in my room....I don't mind. I'd hate to put you on the couch. It's not that comfortable." He said. He knew about Sousuke's shoulder so he didn't want the other to be in pain or uncomfortable.

 

Sousuke gave the other a small yet rare smile. "Thanks." He said. He knew the other knew about his shoulder. It meant something to him that the other cared about him. 

 

The two finished their tea and eventually it was time to head to bed. Makoto and Sousuke were both sharing his bed. Makoto had his eyes closed as they rested in the bed. He eventually had his head resting against the others chest. He was having a very restless night. He was sure he was keeping Sousuke up. "I'm sorry." He said softly. 

 

Sousuke was resting on the bed letting the other rest his head on his chest. He could tell the other was restless. He was getting lost in his own thoughts as well. "It's okay." He said. "It's just a restless night." He said softly moving a hand to run through the others hair.

 

Makoto closed his eyes as the other spoke and ran his hand through his hair. It was rather comforting. "Thank you, Sousuke." He said. He felt calm and at ease with the other. Sousuke was making this a little easier for him. 

 

The two of them eventually fell asleep in each others arms. When morning arrived Makoto reluctantly got out of the others arms. They made breakfast and spent most of the day together. They both wanted to make sure each other was okay. This was something both of them really needed. 

 

Eventually the time came and Sousuke needed to go home. "Are you sure you'll be okay if I leave?" Sousuke asked looking at the other. 

 

"I'm sure, Sousuke." Makoto said. "My family we'll be back later tonight." He said. He moved closer to the other wrapping his arms around the other and kissing his cheek. "Thank you." He said softly. 

 

Sousuke wrapped his arms around the others waist. He wasn't expecting the other to kiss his cheek. "If you're sure you'll be okay. I left my number on a notepad in your room incase you need me." He said. 

 

"Thank you." Makoto said as he rested against the other staying in his arms. He really enjoyed being in the others arms. "Thank you for staying with me. You made it bearable." He said softly. 

 

"It's really no problem." Sousuke said looking at the other. "I should get going." He said. He really didn't want to let go of the other but he did need to go. "How about we meet up again sometime?" He said. 

 

"I'd love that." Makoto said letting go of the other. He watched as the other left and waved him goodbye. The previous day had been the worst day of his life but Sousuke made it better. He knew without the other he could have either gotten hit by a car if the other wouldn't have stopped him from walking into traffic. He also knew he would have spent all night crying until it hurt. When the other was finally gone he headed to his room. He looked at his bed that once shared the both of them. He couldn't help but feel a little sad. He felt safe in the others arms. He looked over for the number adding it to his phone before sitting down on the edge of his bed waiting for his family to come home. He hoped that he and Sousuke would get to spend more time together in the future.


	2. What Time Can Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months after that day. Makoto and Sousuke seem to have gotten rather close. Maybe that heartbreak was worth it in order to find the right person. Makoto and Sousuke begin to develop feelings for each other and it seems like things are taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that this doesn't seemed rushed. I wanted to get all of this in since it will make more sense for the next chapter. There is a nice moment for the two of them though. ^^

Since that day Makoto and Sousuke had spent more time with each other. Soon things were developing as the went to college and ended up living together. It had been a few months and Sousuke and Makoto were starting to like each other a lot. They shared the same bed and spent a lot of time with each other. Sousuke was terrified of rejection but he had finally gained the courage to ask the other to be his boyfriend. He had gotten flowers and had made them a nice dinner. He was just waiting for Makoto to get home from his classes. 

 

Makoto was starting to fall harder and harder for Sousuke. He never thought he'd be able to fall for another person besides Haru but Sousuke had just felt so perfect for him. Sousuke had really been his rock through all of this. He never made him feel like he wasn't loved or accepted. He knew that Sousuke was always going to be there for him and that he'd never hurt him and go into another mans arms. So when he arrived at their place to see a table with a lit candle and bundle of his favorite flowers he felt his heart skip a beat. He was too nervous to tell the other how he felt and seeing this made him feel beyond happy. Although he was really hoping it was indeed for him. "Sousuke...." He said softly. 

 

Sousuke smiled and handed the other the flowers. "These are for you." He said. "I was thinking....we've been through a lot together and maybe tonight is the right time to ask. Makoto Tachibana, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked. 

 

Makoto's eyes watered as he held the flowers close. When the other asked he quickly wrapped his arms around the other tightly. "I would love too." He said. 

 

Sousuke smiled hearing the other say yes. He felt a weight lifted off of his damaged shoulders. "Thank you for saying yes. I promise to always make you happy and that you'll never hurt like the day we met. I promise to never break your heart. My goal is to always make you happy." He said to the other. 

 

Makoto sniffled looking up into his eyes. "You promise?" He asked again.

 

"I promise you." Sousuke said gently pulling the other into a sweet yet loving kiss. "Let's have dinner, beautiful." He said. 

 

Makoto sniffled and kissed the other back. He nodded and went to have dinner the other. That promise meant the world to him. He never wanted to hurt like he had that day. He just wanted to be happy with someone who loved him as much as he loved the other. 

 

The two of them enjoyed their dinner together and spent the rest of the night cuddled up close talking and getting to know each other even more. 

 

Makoto was pretty happy about this turn of events. He got to kiss Sousuke whenever he wanted and was happy to have it returned. He could tell that Sousuke adored him. He never had to question it. Maybe that heartbreak over Haru was worth it if it meant he got to be with Sousuke. 

 

Sousuke felt the same. Though he hated seeing Makoto so broken up about this and he put a lot of his feelings about Rin to the side to take care of Makoto. He had been hurt too but Makoto was a good distraction for that. Seeing those beautiful emerald eyes come back to live really meant the world to him. He knew that that beautiful shine of light was for him. 

 

Months went by and I love you's were shared and then soon a year went by. Their one year anniversary was today. Makoto and Sousuke were obviously pretty in love. They didn't tell a lot of people because they didn't feel like they needed to. Neither of them had told the people they had once been in love with. They didn't think it was needed. They were happy with each other and that's all that mattered. 

 

Makoto really wanted to do something special for their one year anniversary. He felt like today was the day. He wanted to give himself completely to the other. He wanted Sousuke to know that he fully loved and trusted him with all of his being. 

 

Sousuke had been planning for this day for months. He had dinner reservations and was going to take Makoto to the aquarium before hand. He remembered how much Makoto talked about wanting to visit a certain one to see the fishes that would swim above your head. When he arrived home from school he changed into something nice and waited for Makoto to get home. He had Makoto's favorite flowers in hand. 

 

Makoto arrived home and smiled sweetly when he saw his sharp dressed boyfriend holding his favorite flowers. He kissed the other sweetly and wrapped his arms around the other. "Mm Happy Anniversary." He said sweetly. 

 

"Happy Anniversary my darling." Sousuke said gently lifting up the others chin to look into his eyes and kiss him again. "I love you so much my green eyed angel." He said. 

 

Makoto blushed looking into teal eyes. Sousuke was always so sweet to him. "You're so sweet to me." Makoto said. "I love you too my teal eyed knight." He said nuzzling their noses gently together.

 

Sousuke enjoyed moments like this. Just being close and sharing little moments like this with the one he loved. Although he hated to ruin the mood they did need to start heading to the aquarium soon. "Although I'd love to stay like this forever we do have some things I planned." He said.

 

Makoto smiled and gently pulled back. "Of course. Let me get dressed really quick and I'll be right out so we can go." He said kissing the others cheek and headed to their bedroom so that he could change into something nicer. Once he was ready he greeted his handsome boyfriend kissing his cheek. "You look nice by the way. Not that you don't always look nice." He said

 

Sousuke had put Makoto's flowers in a vase while the other got dressed. He smiled pulling the other close once his cheek was kissed. "Mm you look lovely as always." He said pulling the other into a kiss and led him out of their apartment and to the aquarium. 

 

Makoto smiled brightly when he saw the aquarium. "Sousuke." He said. "You remembered." He said with a sweet smile. 

 

"Of course I did." Sousuke said with a smile kissing the others cheek. Seeing Makoto smile like that made him happy. He was glad that this was turning out to be a good start to their anniversary. 

 

The two of them held hands as they walked through the aquarium. Sousuke watched his love with loving eyes. Seeing how excited Makoto got really made him love him even more. Makoto was just so pure and full of this child like excitement. He really loved that about Makoto. How anyone could love someone else other than Makoto he wouldn't know. Although he didn't want anyone else to love Makoto and take him away from him. 

 

Makoto really enjoyed exploring the aquarium and seeing all of the creatures of the water. His eyes sparkled as he watched the fish swim above their heads. This was really an amazing date. When it was time to go to dinner he was a little sad. He wanted to stay longer but he didn't want to make them late to their reservations. He knew that Sousuke had put a lot of time, money, and effort into all of this. 

 

Sousuke made a mental note to take Makoto here again. He wanted this to be a specail place for the two of them. He led them to dinner and the two of them had a lovely meal together. Towards the end of the meal Sousuke took Makoto's hand in his. "This has really been one of the best days of my life. I didn't know that there was someone else out there that could steal my heart away like you have. I made you a promise a year ago to never break your heart and I promise to keep that for many years to come. One day I'm going to put a ring on that beautiful finger of yours I promise." He said sweetly kissing the others hand. He was still saving up for the perfect ring but he wanted Makoto to know that he was serious about them. 

 

Makoto's eyes watered as the other talked to him. Even just hearing that the other wanted to marry him one day brought tears to his eyes. He leaned forward his free hand gently cupping the others cheek as he kissed him. "I look forward to the day that you do." He said sweetly. "You are the man of my dreams. You've picked me up when I was at my worst. You've loved me and showed me that I deserved to be loved and treated well. You put your own heartbreak aside to take care of me and for that I'm forever grateful. I love you with all of my heart, Sousuke." Makoto said. 

 

Sousuke felt his own eyes water as he kissed the other back. "I would go through hell and back if it meant I got to spend my life with you." He said. He blushed hearing some happy claps of the people around them. He pulled back noticing Makoto's blush. "I love you." He said softly. 

 

"I love you too." Makoto said sweetly. He hadn't expected to hear clapping. He and Sousuke had fell into their own little world. 

 

The two continued to say endless nothings to each other as the night when on. Soon dinner was finished and Sousuke paid. The two went home hand in hand. When they arrived home he was surprised at the other pulling him into a deeper kiss although he certainly didn't mind it. 

 

Makoto smiled as he pulled back from the kiss. "Thank you for an amazing anniversary. I did get you something." Makoto said moving to get a small box. It was a watch that had their birthstones in it and on the back it had the day they got together engraved on the back. 

 

"Oh you do? I have something else for you too." Sousuke said. He had gotten the other a necklace with an orca on it with their birthstones. "We should open them at the same time." He said with a smile. 

 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Makoto said sweetly as they exchanged boxes to each other. 

 

"Okay we'll open them in one, two, three." Sousuke said with a smile as they both opened up the gifts from each other. His eyes widened when he saw the watch. He then saw Makoto's face and saw the others eyes water. "Makoto its beautiful. Thank you." He said. 

 

Makoto's eyes watered when he saw the necklace. "Sousuke, I love it." He said sweetly. He was happy to see the other liked his watch. He pulled the other into a sweet kiss. "Thank you so much." He said. "I'm glad you like yours too." He said. 

 

"I love it. Happy Anniversary my love. I'm happy you like yours too." He said. "Do you want me to put it on?" He asked. 

 

"Please." Makoto said sweetly kissing the others lips. 

 

Sousuke nodded and took the necklace gently putting it on the other. "Beautiful." He said with a smile as he saw it lay against the others tan skin. 

 

Makoto was beaming at the beautiful necklace that the other got him. He kissed the other sweetly. "Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever." He said softly. 

 

"Mmm I feel like I should be thanking you." Sousuke said pulling the other close as he kissed him back. 

 

The two of them shared a loving and deep kiss together. Makoto gently led the other to their bedroom they had decorated with rose petals earlier. 

 

Sousuke really enjoyed the kiss. His eyes finally noticed the rose petals as he pulled away from the kiss. "Makoto..what is this?" He asked softly. 

 

"Mm I was thinking tonight would be the night." He said softly looking at the other. "I really want to give all of myself to you tonight." He said sweetly. 

 

Sousuke blushed looking into emerald eyes. "Are you sure? I would love to but I can wait. I want you to be comfortable." He said. 

 

"Sousuke I'm positive." He said softly looking at the other. "I'm ready and I want to do this with you." He said with loving eyes. 

 

Sousuke smiled and kissed the others lips sweetly. "Okay then we'll share this moment together. I uhm...you didn't happen to get condoms did you?" Sousuke asked. 

 

"I did...I hope they're the right size. I wasn't sure what to get." Makoto said shyly. 

 

"Well hopefully they'll fit but if they don't...we may have to stick to other things tonight." Sousuke said softly. 

 

"Sousuke....even if they don't fit....I still want to do this with you. I'm willing to take that risk....please." Makoto said softly. 

 

Sousuke thought it over before gently brushing his hand through the others hair. "If you're positive then we'll without if it doesn't fit." He said softly. 

 

"I'm positive." Makoto said softly looking at the other with a sweet smile. 

 

Sousuke took a deep breath and kissed the other. Of course he wanted this. He was just afraid of hurting Makoto. He was worried that if they didn't have protection that Makoto could get pregnant and would grow to resent him. However if Makoto said he was okay with it he wanted to trust the other. He gently pushed the other back onto the bed as they kissed. His hand gently traveling over the others body. 

 

Makoto kissed the other back. His hand gently moving to tangle through the others hair as they kissed. He was nervous just like Sousuke was but he was excited to do this as well. Now was the perfect moment for them. 

 

They kissed for a while and then Sousuke began to work off the others clothes. Watching as each article of clothing left the others perfect body. He trailed kisses over the others neck, chest, and abs as he whispered sweet nothings to the other. He paid extra attention to anywhere the other had scars. Things hadn't always been easy but he knew they were better for the both of them. He wanted Makoto to always feel this love. 

 

Makoto really appreciated and loved every kiss to his body. Sousuke really helped him through a lot. He was really so thankful to have someone like Sousuke. He knew the other would always continue to make him feel so loved. 

 

Sousuke gently worked off the others clothes his hands trailing over the others body. After Makoto was down to his boxers he worked off his own clothes. He leaned down to kiss over the others clothed erection. His slightly rough textured finger tips gliding over the others sensitive thighs. He was rather delighted at the moan that left his loves lips. He continued and soon slipped the others boxers down releasing the others erect member. He pulled off the boxers all the way. He took his off as well and leaned up to kiss the other moaning as their members brushed against each other. "Mm sweetheart where's the lube and condoms?" He asked. 

 

"Ahh...mm..in the first drawer." Makoto said with a moan. His cheeks flushed. Every kiss and touch felt so good to him. He was ready for this to go farther. 

 

Sousuke reached over and got out the lube and the condoms. He looked at the sizing. They were indeed to small. He could try to use them but he knew it would be rather dangerous if he did try to use them. "They are too small." He said softly. "Makoto are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. 

 

"Sousuke, I'm sure." Makoto said looking into the others eyes. "Please make love to me." He said. 

 

Sousuke blushed hearing the other say those words. He certainly wasn't going to deny the other his request. "Okay but if you change your mind it's okay to say so no matter how far we get." He said softly kissing the others lips. He pulled back from the kiss after a while and moved between the others legs. He opened up the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. He gently coated the others entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked softly. "It may hurt a little but im going to try to take this as slow as possible." He said. 

 

Makoto took a deep breath. "I'm ready." He said looking into the others eyes. "I'll let you know if it becomes too much. I promise." he said. 

 

Sousuke nodded and pressed a kiss to the others lips as he pushed a finger gently into the other. He hoped the kiss would distract the other a little. 

 

Makoto gasped into the kiss as he felt the finger push inside of him. It was slightly uncomfortable and did hurt a bit. He took a sharp inhale as he tried to adjust. 

 

"Let me know when it's okay to move and add more." Sousuke said gently brushing some of Makoto's hair out of his face with his free hand. 

 

Makoto nodded and gave it a bit and once he relaxed he gave the go ahead for the other to move his finger. A soft moan left him as he felt the digit inside of him move. It felt different but it was starting to feel good. Soon he gave the go ahead to add another. Sousuke would ask him if it was okay before doing so which he always said yes. He appreciated how attentive the other was being to him. Soon a third finger had entered him and though still a bit uncomfortable it was still feeling pretty good. After a while a cry finally left his lips when the other brushed against a certain spot. 

 

"Makoto are you okay?" Sousuke asked with a worried look. He was hoping that was a good cry and not out of pain. He had been watching Makoto's face as he prepped him wanting to make sure the other wasn't in any pain. 

 

"I'm okay...mmm you hit my sweet spot. It feels really good." Makoto said with a blush. 

 

Sousuke was glad that it made the other feel good. He leaned forward kissing the others lips as he curled his fingers and continued to abuse that spot. He enjoyed every moan and cry of pleasure that left the other. He watched the sweet angel beneath him unravel into a moaning mess. 

 

"Sou...sou...I can't....ahh...I feel warm....I need you now...please..." Makoto said with breathy moans. He didn't want to cum just yet. He wanted to cum together with the other. 

 

Sousuke was already painfully hard so when the other said he was ready he was more than eager to go. He gently pulled out his fingers and coated his length. He looked into hazy emerald eyes kissing the other sweetly as he lined his rather large member up to the others entrance. "Makoto...I know I've already asked but I want to ask agin. Are you really sure you want this?" He asked 

 

Makoto panted softly kissing the other back. He blushed looking into the others eyes. "I want this please." He said softly. "I love you, Sousuke." He said softly. 

 

Sousuke smiled and kissed the others forehead. "I love you too." He said. "Okay I'm going to push in...If I need to stop let me know." He said as he slowly began to insert himself into the other. A groan left him as he felt this instant tightness and heat around his member. This felt amazing. Part of him wanted to quickly push the rest of himself into the other but he didn't want to hurt the other. This was their first time for both of them. He didn't want to ruin this. He carefully watched the others face as he pushed in little by little. 

 

Makoto's head gently threw back as the other pushed into him. God it was so big inside of him. He could feel himself stretching around the others large member. It hurt but he knew it would feel better soon. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to adjust to the others large member. Once the other was fully seated he was a panting mess. "I'm sorry....I need a moment...please don't move..." Makoto said his eyes starting to water. 

 

Sousuke felt his heart drop seeing the others eyes water. Fuck had he fucked up? "I won't move. Baby should we stop? Are you hurting?" He asked. 

 

"I...I don't want to stop....I just...need a moment to adjust. It hurts....but it will feel better." Makoto said trying to give the other a reassuring smile. He gently pulled the other into a kiss to try to distract himself from the pain he was feeling. After a while the pain had dulled and he pulled away from the kiss. "It's okay to move now." He said softly. 

 

"Are you sure?" Sousuke asked gently brushing back the others hair. 

 

"I'm sure." Makoto said with a nod and a gentle smile. The one Sousuke loved the most. That smile always put him in a better mood. 

 

Sousuke kissed the others forehead and gently began to move his hips thrusting into the other. Soft groans leaving him as he slowly thrusted into the tight heat. God the other felt so good. Once he was sure that Makoto was comfortable and the other started to moan he began to move his hips a little faster setting it to a bit of a quicker pace. 

 

Makoto had wrapped his arms around the others neck gently tangling his hands in the others hair. Soft moans left his kiss swollen lips as the other thrusted into him. It was feeling much better. "Sousuke~" He moaned out softly. "Hnng...Sousuke!" He cried out softly when the other eventually hit that spot again. 

 

That sent shivers down his spine. Hearing the other cry his name out like that was nearly enough to make him lose control but he managed to keep himself calm as he thrusted into the other. He began to hit that spot over and over enjoying every sound that left the others lips. "Makoto." He said with a groan. He was feeling close and he imagined the other was too. 

 

Makoto felt like he was becoming a mess under the other. His legs wrapping around the others waist to pull him even deeper. Their moans, cries, and groans of pleasure feeling the room. Their hair lightly clinging to their forehead. "Sousuke...sousuke...i'm so close I'm so close~" Makoto cried out softly. "Please...harder...ahh...."

 

Sousuke didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the others hips pulling him into a deep kiss as he began to slam into the others prostate enjoying every single cry and choked out moan of his name as he did so. Fuck he could get addicted to this. "Makoto...fuck i'm close..." Sousuke moaned. 

 

"Sousuke! Sousuke!" Makoto cried out as the other began to slam into his prostate. He felt like he could see stars. He was feeling amazing and like he was about to burst. "Me too! Me too!" He cried out. "Sousuke!" He finally cried out his body arching and his hands curling tightly in the others hair as he finally came. Pleasure ripping through his body as he tightened around Sousuke. 

 

The moment the other cried out his name and came paired with the extreme tightness around his member was too much to bear. He came with a loud groan of the others name. "Makoto!" 

 

Both of them were panting pretty harshly. Ragged breaths and pants leaving the both of them. Sousuke pulled out and collapsed on top of the other as they tried to come down from their mind blowing orgasms. Sousuke didn't know that Sex could feel that amazing. When he was finally calmed down enough he moved to lay beside the other and pulled him close into his arms kissing his forehead. "I love you, Happy Anniversary." he said. "That was incredible." He said.

 

Makoto panted nuzzling deeply into the others chest. "I love you too. Happy Anniversary, my love" He said softly with a breathless pant. "That was....incredible....we should do that...more often." He said. 

 

Sousuke chuckled softly. "I agree." He said moving the others chin up to kiss him sweetly. 

 

Once they were calmed down. Sousuke picked the other up and got them both cleaned up. The two went back to their bed whispering sweet nothings to each other as they both passed out from their sex filled exhaustion. This was certainly amazing anniversary for the both of them. They both hoped that they would have many more amazing anniversary's like this and that nothing would get in their way of a happy and long relationship.


	3. You Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Makoto and Sousuke first got together. Sousuke had made a promise that he would never break Makoto's heart. However when a certain red head comes back into the picture is that promise still valid? Makoto gets his answer when he arrives home from getting groceries for a special dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a bit angsty and i do have some things tagged that could possibly trigger someone but this does have possibly triggering information in it. I'm also sorry if this is a little short. It seemed way longer to me than it actually is ^^ There are more chapters to come though.

It was a few months later and Sousuke was home waiting for his boyfriend to get home from getting groceries. Things were going pretty well for the two of them. He was really happy that things were going so well between them. He heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. He figured maybe Makoto had his hands full. However he was surprised to see Rin. He and Rin hadn't talked that much. Occasionally he got a postcard from Rin which always had Haru on it. He and Makoto still hadn't told Haru and Rin that they were dating. "Rin...what are you doing here?" He asked. 

 

Rin looked like he was fuming. "Haru and I got into a big fight." He said with an annoyed tone. 

 

Sousuke sighed. "Rin....I'm sorry that happened but why is that any of my business?" He asked. 

 

"It's your business because you're going to help me get back at Haru." Rin said with an annoyed tone. "I know you like me so you're going to help me. I'm angry so just shut up don't ask questions and kiss me. If you're lucky I'll let you fuck me." Rin said with a growl before pulling the other into a deep kiss. 

 

"Rin...I...that's not...I'm with.." Sousuke was trying to stop the other but then Rin had pulled him into the kiss. He wanted to push back but as the kiss got deeper he didn't push back his mind going crazy. This had been the kiss he had thought about many times. What if he had the chance to kiss Rin. 

 

Makoto was getting home from the grocery store. He was planning a very special dinner for the two of them. He had been planning it for a bit and was very excited for it. He noticed the door was already open which he thought was odd. Then he saw something he hoped he'd never see. Sousuke kissing another man. Out of all people it was Rin. He felt his heart shatter again and he dropped the bags he had been carrying. Sousuke had broken his promise to him. He promised he'd never break his heart. "You promised...." He managed to utter before darting out of the hallway. He needed to get out of there. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He thought Sousuke out of all people would be able to keep that. He thought that Sousuke would never hurt him like that but he guessed he was wrong. His mind was so wrapped up in his thoughts like he had been the day he saw Haru and Rin kissing that he didn't noticing the bright lights before suddenly his went out. 

 

Sousuke's eyes widened when he heard the bags drop and heard Makoto's voice. He could hear how heart-broken the other was in just those two words. He quickly pushed Rin back. "Makoto! Makoto wait!" He yelled. 

 

"Sousuke what's going on?" Rin asked genuinely confused. "Is Makoto okay?"

 

"No he's not okay. We're dating. I was trying to tell you that before you kissed me. I promised I'd never break his heart...and I just did it. You should leave. I have to go after him." Sousuke said quickly running after the general direction that Makoto had went. He kept shouting for the others name. He felt terrible and didn't blame Makoto if he ended things and never took him back. He was the biggest idiot on the planet. He felt the air get heavier in his chest when he heard the sirens of an ambulance. He felt very sick. What if that was for Makoto? Makoto nearly got hit the last time something like this happened. He ran harder until he finally caught up with the sound his heart falling to the ground when he saw Makoto on the stretcher being lifted into the ambulance. Oh god this was all of his fault. He quickly pushed past all of the people. "Makoto! That's my boyfriend please let me go!" He said an officer was pushing back. 

 

"I'm sorry sir you can't go. You're not family and he needs immediate care. We have no time." The officer said. 

 

"Please...Please..." Sousuke said his eyes watering harshly. The ambulance was already shut and soon the sirens were back on as they rushed to the hospital. 

 

The officer could tell how genuinely distraught the other was. "Look.....i'll give you a ride to the hospital..." He said. 

 

"Thank you...please...I really appreciate it." Sousuke said. 

 

He and the officer got into the squad car and quickly headed to the hospital. Hours went by and Sousuke was pacing circles in the waiting room. He was so angry at himself. If he just would have told Rin that they were dating sooner this could have been avoided. If he would have pushed him back this could have been avoided. Makoto could be dying or god forbid dead and it was all his fault. When he finally saw a doctor heading his way he felt sick but he needed to know.

 

"Are you here for, Mr. Tachibana?" The doctor asked looking at Sousuke. He could tell the other was rather distressed. 

 

"I am.....I'm his boyfriend. His...stupid...stupid boyfriend....please is he okay? Please tell me he's alive please." Sousuke said. 

 

"Mr. Tachibana is in the recovery room. He got hit pretty hard. He has a small fracture. We'll have to monitor it for any bleeding or memory loss. His right leg is broken in several spots. He'll need intensive therapy in order to walk again. He suffered several broken ribs. His heart also stopped....we managed to get him back but it did take some time which could also mean he may have some brain damage. Our greatest concern is that we discovered that he's pregnant. He's about two months along. The baby seems to be unharmed but we'll have to keep an eye on the baby just to make sure. It has a strong heartbeat but we do want to be safe and monitor him and the baby closely just to be sure." The doctor said. 

 

Everything the doctor told him hit him like a pile of bricks. Makoto was going to need therapy for his leg. What if he could never walk with that leg again? Memory loss? Brain Damage? What if Makoto didn't remember him or even worse what if the brain damage was severe? When he heard the others heart stopped he felt like he was going to pass out. He almost lost Makoto for good. When he heard that Makoto was pregnant he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Pregnant...." He managed to choke out. His mind was going crazy and his eyes were starting to water harshly. He broke his promise and nearly got Makoto and their child killed. He broke his pregnant boyfriends heart. 

 

The doctor had a feeling that Sousuke hadn't known about the baby. He gently put a hand on the others shoulder. "He's still asleep but we're hoping that he'll be okay and make a full recovery. We hope that baby will stay healthy as well. If you'd like to see him I can take you back to him." The doctor said. 

 

"Please...." Sousuke said almost breathlessly. His mind still wrapping around all of this. He felt like the biggest piece of shit to ever exist. 

 

The doctor led the other to the room. "Try not to stress him out. If anything seems to be weird or unusual about him please get me or a nurse." He said before leaving the room. 

 

Sousuke felt so sick when he saw Makoto hooked up to several machines and heard the heart monitor beeping in the background. He quickly went to the others side taking the others hand in his as he sat down. Tears were falling heavily down his face. "Makoto.... i'm so sorry.....I'm so sorry.....I'm the biggest idiot to have ever existed......I had something so wonderful you and I blew it.....He kissed me....and I was weak....and didn't push him back. I should have told him so long ago that we were dating. How much I loved you. That I wanted to marry you...and spend my life with....you...." Sousuke said his voice shaking as he spoke. "I love you so much.....and I don't expect you to ever forgive me...." He said. "I promise....I promise I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you...and our baby....god im so sorry...." He said. He stayed there for a while crying and holding on closely to the other. He looked up when he heard the other groan. Thank god he was awake. 

 

Makoto groaned opening his eyes slowly. His breathing felt labored and the lights were really bright in the room. Then he remembered seeing the bright lights of the car that had hit him. His mind blurry was going over the details. He was coming home from the grocery store with a special dinner for him and Sousuke...specail dinner.... Then it hit him and he remembered that he was pregnant. He was going to tell the other the good news after dinner. His eyes finally opened and were teary. "Baby..... baby....is....the baby okay..." He was looking around trying to see if he could find anyone when his eyes finally settled on Sousuke. 

 

It broke Sousuke's heart even more to hear the others voice in such distraught about their baby. "Makoto...Makoto the baby is okay." He said his own eyes watering okay. "The baby is okay I promise." He said. 

 

Makoto sniffled tears still falling down his face. "You promised....." He said softly. "You promised....you wouldn't hurt me....You promised....you wouldn't break my heart." He said. His voice was shaking. 

 

"Makoto....I know....I promised....I promised you....I told you that I would...I would never break your heart. I meant that. Rin was upset....and he kissed me...I just..i'm an idiot....and I didn't want that kiss I promise." He said. 

 

"Yes you did....you don't love me...." Makoto said his eyes were watery. "You've always loved him.....I should have known....Why would someone love me anyways...." Makoto said. "Just go....please.....I'll move out...as soon im out of the hospital...." Makoto said his heart breaking as he spoke. 

 

Sousuke's face dropped hearing the other speak like this. "Makoto.....Makoto please don't do this. Makoto, I love you. I don't love anyone else in this world but you." He said. He quickly fished in his pockets his hand shaking as he took out a ring box. "I wouldn't....have....I wouldn't have bought this if I didn't love you." He said. 

 

Makoto's eyes watered heavily his chest starting to shake as he saw the ring box. "Why....why should I trust you...." He said. 

 

"You don't have too....but I mean it when I say I love you." He said as he opened the ring box to show a rather expensive looking ring. "I've been saving since the day we met because I knew I wanted to marry you." He said. "This ring has the day we met engraved on the inside. That was the best day of my life. Makoto....please let me make this up to you.....let me take care of you and our child please." He said. 

 

Makoto cried hearing the other speak. The ring was beautiful and he did love the other. He loved Sousuke more than anyone in this world. "I love you....." He said softly trying to calm down some since he could hear his heart monitor more." He said. 

 

Sousuke had his own tears that were falling down his face but he didn't care. He took his free hand and gently wiped away Makoto's tears. "I love you so, much. I love you more than anything in this world. I would gladly die for you if that's what you wanted. I will never ever...break your heart or our childs heart. I cross my heart and hope to die." He said. "Makoto Tachibana, will you please marry me and let me prove to you every single day for the rest of our lives how much I love you." He said. 

 

Makoto cried and nodded looking at the other. "I will." He said. "Yes, I'll marry you." He said looking at Sousuke as more tears fell. "I love you." He said. 

 

Sousuke shakily kissed the others lips and slipped the ring on the others finger. He let the foreheads gently press together. "I love you too." Sousuke said softly. "I love you and our little baby. I'm going to make this up to you both I promise. " He said kissing the other again. 

 

Makoto sniffled and nodded. "No more promises. Just please do it." He said softly. 

 

"Okay no more promises." Sousuke said kissing the other again. He was going to make this right. He swore to himself that he was never ever going to hurt Makoto like this again. Even if that meant he never talked to Rin again. He wasn't going to ruin his relationship with the best man he'll ever have and his unborn child. He wasn't going to ruin the chance of seeing their child growing up. He was going to marry Makoto who was the love of his life and he was going to get to see their baby being born. He was going to make them both proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I always make Rin the bad guy. I swear I love Rin! Maybe he'll redeem himself later and stop being a shark toothed jerk ^^"


	4. Healing and Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is healing from his accident. It's a bit harder having the weight of his pregnancy added to his injury as he tries to recover but he's getting there. Sousuke is trying his best to help his fiance any way he can. Meanwhile they work on planning their wedding together while Makoto has the free time while he recovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is super short. I really wanted to get this part out of the way before the next chapter. The next chapter will be longer. ^^

It was a few months later and Makoto was out of the hospital and making progress. He still couldn't walk fully which was frustrating him. He liked being independent and he wasn't able to. The pregnancy also wasn't helping since it was adding more weight to his body. He was however happy to be alive and that their baby was developing and healthy. They were having a little boy and he was pretty excited. He knew that he and Sousuke were going to be good parents. They just had their struggles to get past. 

 

Sousuke was by Makoto's side as much as possible. He really wanted to prove himself to Makoto. He had taken an extra job to help with the baby and medical costs but always tried to be home as much as he could. He knew that it was driving Makoto crazy not being able to be as independent and active as he would like. He just hoped that over time Makoto's leg would heal fully. He really hoped that their baby was as healthy as the doctors were saying. He stayed up late at night worrying about the possibility that the effects of the car crash could be internal or hidden. He felt a lot of guilt for that night. He barely talked to most of his friends. He just didn't want to screw up what he had with Makoto. He couldn't risk losing the other again. 

 

Makoto was currently sitting on the couch with the laptop resting on his lap as he looked up wedding ideas. He was taking a break from school while he recovered and dealt with his pregnancy. He and Sousuke want to get married after they have their son who was due in June so he was always trying to plan when he could. They wanted something small and intimate with a select few friends and their family. 

 

Sousuke arrived home from work looking a little exhausted. He was trying to juggle school and two jobs which wasn't easy but he knew he wanted to have a stable career for his family. It would all be worth it is what he had to keep telling himself. He kissed Makoto's cheek once he set his stuff down. "Mmm planning for the wedding?" He asked with a smile. 

 

"Mmm I'm trying too. I might as well try to get most of planned while I have the time." Makoto said. "What do you think about getting married in the fall after the baby is born?" He asked. 

 

"The fall would be pretty." Sousuke said. "You don't want a wedding out by the beach?" He asked. 

 

"I....I'm still....a little afraid of the ocean..." Makoto said shyly to his fiance. "Do you want a beach wedding?" He asked. 

 

"I'm happy with a fall wedding. I just know the water was important to us." Sousuke said. 

 

"Yes but it was also important to Haru and Rin....they'll probably have a beach wedding if they ever get married. I want something different." Makoto said. 

 

Sousuke kissed the others cheek. "I see your point." He said. "So speaking of Haru and Rin....are you going to invite Haru?" He asked. 

 

Makoto looked at his fiancé. "I don't know... Haru has been my best friend since we were kids.. I mean... he should be my best man....I'm just not sure if I'm ready to face Rin yet." Makoto said. He knew that Rin felt awful for everything that happened. The red-head had apologized so many times. He and Haru even broke up for a while when Haru had found out what had happened and were it led his best friend. He just wasn't sure if he was willing to forgive and have him at their wedding. "Do you want Rin at the wedding?"Makoto asked. 

 

"I want you to be comfortable." Sousuke said looking at the other. "I thought he'd be my best man....but I may just not have one." He said. He knew Rin felt awful about everything. He hadn't really talked to him in a while but he really couldn't think of anyone else he'd want as his best man even if he was the reason he almost lost his fiancé. "Don't get me wrong...I still haven't fully forgiven him for kissing me...and what he said to me." Sousuke said. 

 

Makoto nodded looking at his fiance. " know...he feels bad for what he did. It just worries me." Makoto said softly. "I just don't want drama or anything bad to happen on our wedding day." He said. 

 

Sousuke gently moved beside the other pulling Makoto into his arms and kissing his cheek. "I want you to be comfortable and happy on our wedding day." He said. "So if Rin's going to make you uncomfortable than I'm not going to invite him." He said. 

 

Makoto nuzzled into the others chest closing his eyes when the other spoke. "You can invite him if you want." Makoto said softly. "I'm just going to trust that he doesn't start anything at the wedding." He said. "I want to be able to have Haru there." He said. 

 

"Okay baby." Sousuke said kissing his fiance's forehead. "So we'll send them an invite then." He said. "Have you picked out what invitations you want to use?" He asked. The two of them beginning to discuss more of the wedding plans. It was good to get most of this out of the way since their lives would be a lot more hectic once the baby was born. They were both hoping to at least have the venue, date, catering, and guests figured out before it was time to have the baby. 

 

Eventually the two had settled on a date, October 12th. It would be the perfect fall time that they decided on and the weather should be just perfect. They picked a small venue that was surrounded by the beautiful trees and nature. They'd be getting married outside and then having their reception at the reception hall near the venue. It was going to be a very small and intimate wedding like they both wanted. 

 

Rin and Haru were both invited to the wedding which surprised them both especially since they were going to be the best men to Makoto and Sousuke. Rin honestly was shocked because he thought Makoto wouldn't want him anywhere near his presence. Then again Makoto had a very forgiving nature. He was going to do whatever it took to prove to Makoto and Sousuke that he truly was sorry. He would have never tried to kiss Sousuke if he would have known the two were together. He also regretted trying to use Sousuke as a way to get back at Haru. That really put quite the riff in their relationship. Haru was beyond furious and didn't talk to Rin for weeks. However the couple made up after a few months. They did love each other it just took sometime to get over the event that had happened.


	5. Meetings and Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is at home on the last month of his pregnancy while Sousuke is working to provide for their family. Suddenly Makoto feels some discomfort and realized their little one is ready to come but someone isn't answering his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no hopefully Sousuke gets the message!

The wedding stuff was soon planned out and now they waited for their baby to come. Makoto eventually was able to walk without much help even with his growing bump. He was pretty proud of himself and so was Sousuke. 

 

Sousuke was beyond proud and thankful for his fiancé. Makoto was so strong through all of this and even with the pregnancy he pushed on with physical therapy so that he could walk without the support. He honestly wasn't sure how he got so lucky to have someone so forgiving, strong, and loving. He was never going to mess up this chance. It was nearing the nine months and Sousuke was waiting for a call or the other to tell him at any time that their son would be coming. It made him rather anxious at work and each call was greeted with questions if their son was on the way. He was nervous and eager for him to get here. 

 

Makoto was resting on the couch with his hand on his swollen belly feeling their baby boy kick around a bit. He had been feeling a bit uncomfortable and Sousuke was at work so he was waiting for the other to get home. He missed having his fiancé home but he understood that the other needed to work and provide for their family. He was about to take a nap when he felt a sudden pain. He winced and clutched his hand a bit. It didn't last very long but he was growing a bit worried. Was this labor? Had he just went into labor? He was trying not to psych himself out so he took a deep breath and tried to rest again. It didn't take long for him to feel the sharp pains again. He winced and sat himself up. He grabbed his phone and dialed for Sousuke. 

 

Sousuke was currently in a meeting at his job so he couldn't hear his phone so they had to put their cells on silent. He tried to argue that he had a baby on the way but they demanded that all cellphones be turned off or consequences would be issued. He was having a hard time focusing on the meeting. He was worried that this would be the time Makoto would be in labor. He'd be crushed if he missed the birth of their child. 

 

Makoto panted softly as the contractions continued still pretty far apart. He tried calling Sousuke's cellphone and work phone but no answer. Why wasn't he answering? Was Sousuke okay? Maybe the other was in a meeting. He really hoped the other would answer soon. 

 

Thirty more minutes passed and Makoto's contractions were getting more intense. He gripped to the pillows soft pants leaving him as he continued to call the other. 

 

Sousuke bounced his knee waiting for the meeting to be done with. It was dragging on and he was getting rather anxious. He really wanted to check his phone. He however had a feeling it was going to at least be another thirty minutes. 

 

Makoto was starting to panic and felt the contractions getting stronger. Another thirty minutes had passed and he knew that he could not wait any longer. He called an ambulance and left another frantic voicemail on the others phone as he was taken to the hospital. 

 

Sousuke groaned when he was finally let out of the meeting that had seemed to last an eternity. He was finally dismissed from the meeting and went to his desk going to quickly check his phone. He had over thirty missed calls all from Makoto and the last one was fifteen minutes ago. Shit this wasn't good. He quickly grabbed his stuff and listened to the last voicemail hearing the other in pain and saying that he called an ambulance. He quickly told his boss and darted to the hospital. When he got to the hospital his face was red and he was out of breath having ran from his car into the hospital. He asked for Makoto was quickly taken to the room. He saw Makoto's belly and the other panting and in pain. He felt awful that the other was hurting so much but was beyond thankful that he hadn't had their baby yet. He quickly went to Makoto's side taking his hand. "I'm so sorry... I was stuck in a meeting. They forced us all to keep our phones on silent." He said. 

 

Makoto winced squeezing the others hand. "It's okay....you got here in time. They're about to start and I'll be getting something to help with the pain." Makoto said with a soft pant. 

 

Sousuke gently pushed the others hair back. "You're doing so well." He said. "You can do this. I promise everything is going to be okay." He said trying his best to comfort the one he loved. 

 

After a while Makoto was finally put on some medication and was taken back to get a c-section. Sousuke was allowed to come back with him. It took a while but Sousuke stayed by his side and soon they heard a little cry. 

 

Makoto's eyes watered heavily as he looked at Sousuke squeezing his hand. "Can you see him? Is he okay?" He asked. 

 

Sousuke's own eyes were watering. He kissed Makoto's forehead. "You did so good, baby." He said. "Yes he's beautiful and he looks okay." He said kissing Makoto's forehead again. "God he's so perfect." He said. 

 

The two were cleaned up and their baby boy was placed in Makoto's arms fussing lightly. "He's so beautiful." Makoto said with watery eyes kissing his forehead. "I love him so much." He said as his tears fell down his face. He was so happy to finally have his baby boy in his arms.

 

Sousuke was beyond in love with the site he was seeing. Makoto with their little boy that they created. God he was so perfect. He could tell he had Makoto's hair. The baby finally opened his eyes to reveal his fathers beautiful teal eyes. "He's beautiful just like his mother." Sousuke said kissing Makoto's cheek and then their babies forehead. "I love you both so much. I promise to protect you both for the rest of my life." He said. 

 

Makoto smiled sweetly holding the baby close. "Our little Daichi Yamazaki." He said sweetly. He was so in love with his little family already. He was happy and healthy too which made him even happier. 

 

Makoto and Sousuke had been through a lot together and now they finally had their little bundle of joy in their arms. All of that pain was worth it. The past was in the past. He had their future right in his arms and he would do everything he could to protect their little family. He was happy and knew that Sousuke truly was the one he was supposed to spend his life with. 

 

The small family were put into another room once everything was done. Sousuke stayed by Makoto's side taking turns holding their baby and talking back and forth to eachother. Makoto eventually fell asleep from the exhaustion while Sousuke was holding their son.

 

"Hey little guy." Sousuke said softly smiling when he heard the light coos their baby was making. "I'm your daddy." He said. "I love you so very much. I love your mommy too." He said kissing the others forehead and letting him hold his finger in his little hand. "I promise I will do whatever I can to make you and your mother happy. Your happiness means more to me than anything in this world." He said. "I hope that you grow up to be as loving as your mother. I don't know what I did to deserve someone so amazing." He said. "You're the best thing that could have ever happened to us. We love you so much." He said kissing the baby tears starting to fall. He was just so happy. He didn't have a good relationship with his own family so having his own meant so much especially since it was with Makoto. Makoto could have left him and never let him see their son but instead Makoto forgave him. Sousuke would forever be grateful for that even more so that the other was alive. He thought about that day a lot and about the what ifs. It kept awake at night and sometimes the guilt became too much but Makoto always knew how to cheer him up and reassure him that it was okay. He was so thankful for Makoto and couldn't wait to marry him and start their lives together as a married couple raising their son together. Everything would be perfect.


End file.
